Baby Blues
by Moonlit Seductress
Summary: FINISHED A very strange situation brings Hawkeye and Margaret closer than any ever imagined possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, they are mine *crazy laughter erupts until a smack on the back of the head occurs* Fine! *Insulted* They're not mine, way to wreck all my fun.  
  
This is a creepy little story BASED ON a story I have read. It's not the same story, it's the same IDEA, so I'm not plagiarizing, and if the author of the other story reads this, I loved your idea, and I'm only borrowing it. And awaaaaaay we go!  
  
Baby Blues  
  
Chapter 1: It Begins  
  
Margaret Houlihan woke, terrified, at a large crash of thunder. "God, make it stop," she cried, toying with the idea of visiting Hawkeye in the Swamp. He had always put her fears to rest. But an unusually loud clap of thunder, coupled with lightening that light up the sky as if it were day, forced her to huddle under the covers, hands over her ears, chanting "Go away, go away, go away!" she drifted back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
When she woke up in the morning, everything was better. The rain dripped off leaves on the trees, the sun was shining brightly, and the birds sang loudly, their pretty noises filling all with joy. Or as much joy as could be experienced in hell.  
  
Something was definitely wrong, though. It was 11:00, and no one had seen hide nor hair of Major Houlihan. She was always up at 6:05 on the dot, and the only time she hadn't been, was the time they thought she had been abducted. Even Hawkeye was awake, which was a rare occurrence. Yawning loudly, he decided to go wake the Major, even though it could be the last thing he ever did.  
  
Knocking on the door of the tent, he got no response, so he invited himself in. there, on the creaky army issue cot, lay a child, of about 2 and ½. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and looked strangely familiar. But Hawkeye ruled out all other possibilities - and impossibilities, when the girl opened her eyes, revealing well-known, icy blue orbs. "M - m - Margaret?" Hawkeye gaped, wondering what the hell had happened. "What," the child snapped, in a slightly higher version of the Major's voice. "Are you doing in here?" Hawkeye just stared. "Have you looked in the mirror this morning?" he asked dully. Margaret climbed out of the cot, then looked around, wondering why everything seemed so high up. She turned, glancing in her mirror, and shrieked when she saw herself. Hawkeye snapped out of his daze, grabbing for her. "Hey, no need for that!" he exclaimed, as the little Major swiped at his outstretched hand with a paw full of sharp nails. "Ow!" he cried, holding back the swear words - because even though the child was Margaret, he had resolved never to swear in front of a child. He held his bleeding hand closer to his eyes. "What was that for?" he demanded, rather harshly. The blue eyes of the child standing before him filled with tears. "Don't yell at me!" she cried, sitting down on the floor. "Just leave me alone! Now!" she yelled, as Hawkeye paused, uncertain. He then bolted for the Swamp.  
  
"Beej!" he shouted, nearly tearing the door off its hinges. But the Swamp was empty. Swearing under his breath, he remembered that BJ and - uh oh - Margaret had Post Op duty this morning. He dashed for the thankfully empty ward, spying BJ in the corner. Before he could get out a word, BJ exploded. "Where the hell is Margaret, anyways? She's the one who, last night, told me I'd better not be late, and she was supposed to be here 3 hours ago!" Hawkeye grabbed his angry friend. "You'd better come with me," he said. "Prepare to be astounded."  
  
He knocked on the Major's door. "Come in, unless you're Pierce," came the childish voice from inside. BJ scowled. "You dragged me here because Sleeping Nasty has a pitch problem?" he asked furiously. Hawkeye rolled his eyes, then opened the door, pushing BJ in before him. The tiny girl turned around. "Pierce!" she shrieked. "I told you not to come in!" Hawkeye grinned. "I'm not Pierce, I'm Hawkeye," he retorted gleefully. Margaret stuck out her tongue, then narrowed her eyes at a disbelieving BJ. "What's HE here for?" she snapped. "Bringing more people to goggle at me?" BJ dropped to his knees. "She looks just like Erin," he marveled, a slight catch in his voice. "Just like her." He turned, staring up at Hawkeye. "What the hell happened?" he asked shakily. Hawkeye frowned. "Watch your language," he said. "You wouldn't swear in front of Erin, would you?" BJ grimaced, realizing what Hawkeye was saying.  
  
Ignoring the two men, Margaret stretched up to her vanity table, managing to grab her hairbrush, running it through her golden locks. She set it down on the floor, not wanting to try to throw it back onto the table, and turned. "I suppose we should tell Colonel Potter," she said, straightening the fatigues that had shrunk with her, ignoring the fact she had worn them last night. Hawkeye nodded. "I'm gonna pick you up, ok?" he asked, slowly moving towards the little girl, who nodded warily. She gasped as he lifted her easily. "What?" he asked, wincing slightly as the little Major dug her nails into his shoulders. "You're so tall!" she said shakily, making a point of not looking down. Hawkeye ducked, as BJ held open the door, then straightened, heading towards the Colonel's office. Klinger sat at the desk in his/Radar's office, typing away. He stopped when the two captains entered, Hawkeye carrying Margaret. "Hi there, guys," he said cheerily. "Who's the little sweetheart?" He stood up, reaching out the tweak the little girl's nose. She pulled away, pressing her face into Hawkeye's chest. She knew who Klinger was, of course, but suddenly she felt afraid of him, for reasons she could not fathom.  
  
"We need to see Colonel Potter," BJ told Klinger, who was looking slightly miffed that the child was afraid of him. "He's in his office," he responded, sitting down and beginning typing again. "Thanks, Klinger," Hawkeye replied, his voice filled with pain at Margaret's little claws, dug deep in his shoulders. He pushed his way into the Colonel's office backwards, not wanting to hit Margaret with the doors.  
  
"Heloo, boys," Potter greeted them. He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. BJ plopped into one, while Hawkeye slowly sank into the other, making sure not to frighten the little girl who clung to him like a baby koala. "Who's the little darlin'," he asked. BJ and Hawkeye looked at each other. "You're not going to believe this," Hawkeye said. "But it's Margaret."  
  
There's chapter one! Now, I'm going to do something very childish, and say no more - unless I get at least 5 reviews. I know, it's mean, but I have a hunger for reviews I can't seem to shake. So, 5 at the least, or no more story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I got 5 reviews, so here's chapter 2. Thanks for the comment, HM, but is that a compliment or an insult? I took it as a compliment, but I'm just curious (. Anyways, pay no attention to my mindless ramblings, I'll go ramble somewhere else and get on with the story.  
  
Baby Blues  
  
Potter arched an eyebrow. "Right, guys. Have you been at the Still already?" he asked, clearly disbelieving them. Hawkeye shook his head. "No jokes, Colonel. This is about the third time I've been serious since I came to this compost/rat heaven. This is really Major Houlihan." He tried to pry the little girl's nails from his shoulders, but she was hanging as if her life depended on him.  
  
"Margaret?" Potter asked dumbly. She turned her head. "Yes, Colonel?" he shook his head. "She knows me, but does she know who she is?" he quizzed the two Captains, who shrugged. "Ask her something," Hawkeye offered. "Something only Margaret would know." Potter nodded. "Capital idea, Pierce." He turned to the little girl. "Ok sweetie, who was the commanding officer before me?" All three men watched as the child's eyes filled with tears at the thought of the old CO. She had gone over his head to various generals so many times, but deep down she had a grudging respect for the man - especially his surgical skill. He was a bit bumbling everywhere but the OR.  
  
"Henry Blake," she said around the lump forming in her throat. But she fought the tears away. No matter how old, Major Margaret Jane Houlihan did not cry. If she could help it.  
  
Potter frowned. "I think a call to Sidney is in order," he said, standing up. "Kling - " he was cut off as the Lebanese clerk pushed open the doors. "Yes, your Colonelness? What?" he asked, referring to the four pairs of eyes that regarded him with awe. Hawkeye, as always, couldn't be speechless for very long. He stood up, cradling Margaret on his hip. He peered into Klinger's eyes, before tapping on his forehead. "Radar, if you can hear me, knock twice," he quipped. Everyone laughed. "Sorry, son," said the colonel. "But that was just a little bit scary - like, you knowin' what I was gonna say, just like Radar." Klinger grinned. "So, did we figure out who the little sweetie pie is?" he asked, smiling gently at Margaret, who squeezed closer to Hawkeye. "Not yet," Potter lied. "We need to make a call to Sidney," he continued. Klinger rolled his eyes. "Seems like this is more of a case suited to "The Wind", right?" he said. Everyone groaned. "Not Flagg," BJ said, exasperated. "Can you imagine how much that idiot would scare a kid?" Hawkeye exclaimed. "He scares me, and I'm 33 years old. He'd mentally scar a child." Unknowingly, he tightened his grip on Margaret, who was feeling rather left out of the conversation.  
  
"Aside from the fact that my body seems to believe that it's 2," she snapped. "My mind is quite capable of making rational decisions, and I am being ignored." BJ turned to her. "Maybe not," he retorted. "You may think you can make decisions, but your mind is taking on the fears and irrationalities of a toddler." Margaret snorted. "How do you figure that?" she asked, irritated. "Well," BJ started. "You're holding onto Hawkeye like he's a life preserver." She pulled away from Hawkeye quickly. "I am not," she replied. BJ sighed. "Look," he said, pulling at the neckline of Hawkeye t - shirt, revealing 10, bleeding gouge marks, 5 on each shoulder. Hawkeye fake shrieked. "I'm bleeding!" he cried, collapsing on Klinger's cot, and faking convulsions. Klinger, Potter, and BJ laughed, while Margaret rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered. Suddenly, the phone rang. Klinger grabbed the receiver. "M*A*S*H 4077th, Corporal Klinger here. Sidney? Great, here's the Colonel." He handed the phone to Potter. "Major Freedman, sir." Potter shook his head. "I gathered that," he replied sarcastically. He took the phone. "Sid, Potter here. We got a problem you might wanna have a look - see at."  
  
Ok, 5 more reviews, or no more story. Hee hee hee, I'm so evil. *Strolls away, laughing manically. Mwahahahahahahahaha* 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, chapter 3. In light of a very thought - provoking review, I have decided to remove the 5 review rule. I would, however, like to state that I have never made a rule like that for any other story. I am not asking for people to ooh and aah over my work - I just love to get feedback and comments, be they bad or good. So, that rule is removed, and I'll post new chapters as soon as I finish them. Hope this clears up any problems. By the way, I do want to give thanks for all the reviews I received - even if they were kinda forced. Love you guys!  
  
Baby Blues  
  
Sidney Freedman climbed out of his jeep to find Potter and BJ waiting for him. "What's up, gentlemen?" he asked, puzzled. "The "conference" was scheduled for next week, right? Unless I missed the memo." Potter smiled. "Actually, Sidney, we need you in your official capacity," he said. Sidney blinked. "Oh?"  
  
Hawkeye approached, with Margaret trailing behind. Surprised, Sidney nodded a hello to Hawkeye, then crouched down to the child's level. "Hello, darling. What's your name?" Margaret's blue eyes regarded the psychiatrist warily, before she pressed her face into Hawkeye's leg. Sidney looked up at Hawkeye, who bent over and picked up the little girl. "Watch the shoulders," he warned. Sidney's eyes widened. "She's not yours, is she?" Hawkeye laughed. "I wish I could have such a pretty little angel, but actually you know her very well," he assured the other man.  
  
Staring at the child, everything fell into place. "Margaret?" he exclaimed, stunned. Hawkeye shifted the girl in his arms so she could face the psychiatrist. "Yes, Sidney?" she asked calmly. "What happened?" he demanded. BJ shrugged. "That's what we need you for," he commented. "If we knew that, you wouldn't be here, would you?" Still disbelieving, Sidney shook his head.  
  
Later, in the Mess Tent, Sidney joined BJ, Hawkeye, and Margaret, who was refusing to eat the liver that sat on her plate. "C'mon, Margaret, you have to eat," Hawkeye coaxed. Margaret fixed him with a stony glare - a glare that completely convinced Sidney it really was Margaret - and pointed to his plate. "You're not eating," she retorted. "I'm not 2 years old," he shot back. "You act like it," Margaret snapped. Hawkeye stuck out his tongue, placing his thumb on his nose and wriggling the fingers. "I do not," he replied. Glaring at each other, they started to laugh.  
  
Sidney plunked his tray next BJ's, across from the two "children", poking the unappetizing liver. "Margaret?" he asked, drawing her attention from her argument with Hawkeye. "I'd like to talk to you after lunch," he said. "And the barfing thereof," Hawkeye piped up, causing BJ to nearly choke on a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "That's too true," he said, shaking his head in disgust. Hawkeye grinned. "I speak nothing but the truth." This time, it was Margaret's turn to nearly choke. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. "If you speak nothing but the truth, then the North Koreans are gonna come waltzing in here, dressed in pink tutus." Everyone laughed.  
  
Later that afternoon, Sidney knocked on the door of Margaret's tent. "Come in," she called. He pulled open the door, revealing Margaret sitting on her cot, next to Hawkeye, who was stretched out, his feet dangling off the end of the cot. "Hi, guys," he said, grabbing a chair from the vanity table. Someone knocked. "Come in again," Margaret called, slightly exasperated. Klinger poked his head in. "Hey," he said. "Potter told me about Margaret," he said. "I noticed she only has the one pair of fatigues, so I brought her something else to wear." He held out a beautiful blue dress. Hawkeye took it, handing it to Margaret, who gasped, running her fingers over the soft, sky blue velvet of the dress. "Where did you get this?" she demanded. Klinger shrugged. "I had some leftover material from my dressmaking, and I made a few kids clothes. They're for the kids from the orphanage, but I figured you could use something." Margaret glanced up at the Lebanese sergeant. "Thanks, Klinger." Sidney cleared his throat. "I really need to talk with Margaret if I'm gonna figure this out. Alone." Klinger held the door open for Hawkeye, and they strolled out of the tent.  
  
That evening, Hawkeye knocked on the door of Margaret's tent, then pulled the door open. The little Major sat on her cot, dressed in a little nightie. "Klinger again?" he asked, motioning to the nightdress. Margaret nodded. Hawkeye sat cross-legged on the cot, and she crawled into his lap. "What did Sidney have to say?" he asked, gently resting his chin on the top of her head. "He thinks I'm reverting back to a child's form because I keep everything inside. As a child, I'll have to express my fears more, because there are more of them. He figures that once I really open up, I'll go back to normal."  
  
"And what if he figured wrong?" Hawkeye questioned gently. Margaret shuddered, involuntarily. "Then I guess I'm stuck like this." Hawkeye began to rock back and forth, slowly. His rich voice filled the little tent, calming both their fears and emotions.  
  
The little stars,  
  
That shine so bright,  
  
Are the angels,  
  
To say goodnight,  
  
Good night,  
  
Sleep tight,  
  
The sweetest dreams,  
  
You'll have tonight.  
  
So if you peek,  
  
Outside and spy,  
  
On a twinkling,  
  
Star in the sky,  
  
It may be,  
  
It just might,  
  
Be an angel,  
  
To say goodnight.  
  
Aww, Hawkeye sings Margaret to sleep, so cute. That song is not mine, but I slightly changed the words a little, so no plagiarism. Don't forget, I took off the 5 review rule, so the next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done writing it. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Okey dokey guys! Sorry 'bout the wait, but I put up 2 other stories, and I've been absolutely AGONIZING over "Look At Me Etc." - I am at a 25 foot thick brick wall for ideas, so help me out, please.  
  
Baby Blues  
  
"Aaah!" Hawkeye stumbled into the wall of a tent, causing the occupants to swear at him violently. Margaret laughed, pleased that she was the reason Hawkeye had tripped. He had been walking past her tent when she opened the door and walked out. Barely missing stepping on Margaret, Hawkeye swerved, tripping on a rock and crashing, as mentioned. He climbed wearily to his feet, fixing the Major with a furious glare. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" he asked, sauntering over to her, almost too casually. Margaret nodded gleefully. "Really?" he continued. "And what would you do if I was to do this?" Bending down, he swooped up the little girl, tickling her furiously, enjoying her peals of contagious giggles. After 5 minutes, he was sitting on the ground with Margaret in his lap, both of them lightheaded and dizzy.  
  
Sighing, Hawkeye leaned back on his elbows, taking no notice of the dustiness of the ground he lay on. Margaret leaned her head back on his chest, which began shaking as he started to laugh again. Turning, Margaret regarded him in confusion. "What?" she asked. He gasped, trying to regain his breath. "What if you were to suddenly go back to normal size? You'd be sitting on my lap in the middle of the compound!" Margaret laughed too. "Yeah, and what if my dress didn't grow with me?" she snorted, referring to the pink cotton dress she wore. This sent Hawkeye into more laughter. "I can't..say I'd complain," he managed to get out. "Ow!" Margaret elbowed him in the ribs. "Is sex all you think about?" she asked in mock disgust. "Hmm? Sorry, I was busy having a fantasy." They laughed again, until Hawkeye picked Margaret up off his lap and standing, brushing off his pants.  
  
"Attention all medical personnel. Choppers on the way, only two, so this might be a light load." Hawkeye swept Margaret into his arms, running for the scrub room. He tossed her a gown, and she draped it around her tiny form as best she could. She tied on her mask, following Hawkeye into the OR. He picked her up, plunking her on a stool next to him. They set to work.  
  
Margaret was still assisting, but another nurse stood by in case she couldn't manage something. "Next!" Hawkeye called, stripping off his bloody gloves. The next soldier was placed on his table. "Christ," he muttered, staring at the bloody mess that was the boy's abdomen. He glanced at the soldier's face. "Hell, he can't be 18. He should be at home, trying to get his curfew extended, and begging the keys from his dad. We're all a bunch of goddamned pediatricians. Scalpel." He held out his hand for the instrument, but it remained on the tray. He glanced sharply at Margaret, whose 2 year old fears were starting to kick in. He caught her as she tumbled from the stool. "Baker, get her outta here," he ordered, grabbing the instrument himself.  
  
After another 6 hours, Hawkeye slouched into Pre Op, finding a tearstained Margaret sitting of a bench. He sat down next to her, carefully choosing his words. "Margaret," he began, but was cut off as the Major exploded. "God, I'm so ashamed! I'm a nurse, no matter how old I think I am, I should have been able to handle that!" Tears glistened in her eyes, but she held them back. Hawkeye shook his head. "Listen to me. There are some times I can't look at one of those boys, all torn up. And I'm 33. You're only 2 at the moment, so it's particularly hard for you. Don't beat yourself up, and don't hold it all in." He opened his strong arms, rocking back and forth as Margaret began to cry. Suddenly, she filled more of the space. Opening his eyes, he found himself holding a 5 year old Margaret. She glanced down in surprise. "Maybe Sidney was right," she marveled.  
  
Later that day, Margaret sat on Klinger's desk, typing nonsense on his typewriter. Suddenly, the door banged open, and she found herself face to face with Colonel Wind, better known as Flagg. He scrutinized her closely. "What are you doing here, kid?" he demanded harshly. Afraid, Margaret said nothing. Secretly, she wished that Hawkeye was there to protect her. Flagg stuck his face right at Margaret's, so their noses were almost touching. "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer!" He pulled back suddenly, lifting Margaret off the desk by her long hair. She screamed. Flagg covered her mouth with his free hand, but pulled it back, swearing, wiping the blood from a deep bite on his palm.  
  
Hawkeye burst through the doors, finding a bad scene in front of him. He had heard Margaret's scream, and came running to find her being held by Flagg - by her hair. He dashed over, prying the other man's fingers fro the golden locks. He pulled Margaret behind him, and began to yell.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Flagg?" Hawkeye shouted, forgetting that he didn't swear in front of kids. Flagg just stared. "Something important. Seems I Cor got news of a kid at a M*A*S*H. I seem to have found her, and I'm here to take her to HQ."  
  
Dun dun dun! Boy, couldn't you just kick Flagg? He's such an idiot. Anyways, please review, and the next chapter will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

It's me again! Whoa, big surprise there :P. Here's chapter 5, sorry for da delay, but you know how things are - I am INCREDIBIBLY busy with schoolwork, but I take a few minutes out of my precious work time to type in a couple of paragraphs every day. Ah, my diligence surprises even me. Ok, I'm kidding, here's the chapter.  
  
Baby Blues Chapter: 5  
  
Hawkeye turned to face Flagg, fixing him with a murderous glare. "Sorry, you're not taking her anywhere, Flagg," he snapped, lifting Margaret easily. Flagg reached out, pulling at Hawkeye's arm, causing him to lose his grip on Margaret. She fell to the floor and began to sob quietly. Hawkeye was livid. "You goddamned jackass!" he swore, winding up and knocking Flagg onto his back with a vicious uppercut. (A/N: Hey M*A*S*H Nut, where's my cookie?) Flagg picked himself up, but held up a hand as Hawkeye prepared to strike him again. "Careful, Captain. Hit me once more, and I'll cart YOU off. Then there won't be anyone to look after your little princess." He stalked out of the office.  
  
Hawkeye focused his attention on Margaret, sweeping her back into his arms. He sat on Klinger's cot. Suddenly, Margaret grew rapidly. She now looked to be about 8. Hawkeye grinned. "You're making good progress," he commented. Margaret smiled, and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Hawk." She slid off his lap and walked out the door.  
  
Later that morning, BJ and Margaret found Hawkeye outside. He had discovered Father Mulchahy's punching bag, and was happily using it to take out his frustrations. Margaret watched him, thinking. Standing there, with the sun gleaming off his bare chest, he looked like some kind of god. She shook her head. What was she thinking, it was Pierce. The same man that had tormented her for 2 years now. So what if he looked incredibly yummy, with his silver - and - azure eyes shining from behind his sweaty bangs, and the muscles on his well - toned arms rippling subtly.  
  
"Hey, Hawk, Colonel want to see ya," BJ said, ducking as the punching bag swung precariously, the chain that held it up creaking dangerously. Hawkeye paused. "OK," he said, grabbing a towel that lay on the ground and shaking the dust from it. He threw it around his neck, following Margaret and BJ towards the Colonel's office.  
  
Margaret stopped, watching as something small lurked around the corner of the Mess Tent. She slunk over warily, as Hawkeye and BJ entered the office. Margaret crouched down, finding a tiny puppy. She squealed with joy, picking it up, and heading back the way she came. A jeep whizzed past, barely missing her. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" she called. She continued towards the office, walking lazily. Suddenly, Margaret heard her name being called, frantically, by Hawkeye. He rushed out of the building, a plain look of relief on his handsome face. He dashed over to her, dropping to his knees. "Where were you?" he demanded. Margaret frowned, confused. "I saw the puppy," she answered, holding up the puppy for Hawkeye to see. "Alright, but next time tell me where you're going, ok? I thought Flagg got you."  
  
A smarmy voice broke the air. "Not yet, Pierce, but things come to those who wait." Flagg rounded the corner. "Now, I believe that Potter has something to say to you." Watching Flagg from the corner of his eye, Hawkeye ushered Margaret ahead, into the Colonel's office.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Sorry for the shortness, but honestly I have no clue what's going to happen in the Colonel's office, so I have to finish there for now, and think. M*A*S*H Nut, you owe me a cookie, as mentioned before. Ok, chapter 6 will be up as soon as I figure out what's going on. 


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to update - because I couldn't stand any more of LadyOfRohan's whining! I'm joking, I know, you want updates, not new stories, I apologize. Thanks for the reviews, everybody. As I type this, I just finished watching "Murder At 1600" - rather good movie featuring (the plot synopsis says starring, but I don't think being in a grand total of 6 - odd scenes classifies as starring) Alan Alda. Anybody seen it? Anyways, I enjoyed the movie, but I loathed the ending! First of all, he played a bad guy - an interesting character switch, but I can't say I liked it. And second, at the end, they shot him! Full of bullets! Normally, I wouldn't mind the bad guy being killed, but this was different. This was Alan Alda! It was like seeing (an older) Hawkeye get shot. Horrible. Anyways, I'll stop babbling now, and get on with the story.  
  
Baby Blues Chapter 6  
  
Hawkeye sat in a chair, settling Margaret on his lap. He didn't like the expression on Potter's face, and had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. Flagg sat down as well, a disturbingly smug look on his face.  
  
"Look now Pierce," Potter began. "I know you're not going to like this, but I got official orders from HQ, saying that Flagg is authorized to take Margaret down there." Hawkeye started to jump up, but remembered Margaret's presence on his lap, and settled with clenching and unclenching his fists. "Colonel, you can't be serious - you can't let him take her!" he retorted, unconsciously tightening his grip on the young girl. Potter shook his head. "Sorry Pierce, but orders is orders."  
  
Flagg stood up. "Now Captain, let go of the girl," he commanded. Hawkeye fixed him with a challenging stare. "Never," he replied. "You want her to come to HQ, you're going to have to drag me along as well." Potter glared. "Hawkeye, don't make things difficult." Hawkeye shook his head. "I'm not letting her go without me," he vowed.  
  
Furious, Flagg saw no other way but to agree. "Fine Captain, you will come along. Be ready in 5 minutes." He stalked out of the office. Hawkeye slid Margaret off his lap. "Stay here," he instructed. "I'll be right back." She nodded, sitting on the edge of the Colonel's desk.  
  
5 minutes later, Hawkeye, clad in his Class A's, sat in the back seat of Flagg's jeep, Margaret beside him. Flagg sat in the front, livid. That Pierce was intolerable. He got so much free rein, he thought he owned the world. Shaking his head in anger, he started the jeep, and it roared out of camp.  
  
At HQ, Flagg ordered Hawkeye and Margaret to wait outside while he talked to some people. They settled onto a bench, Hawkeye impatiently drumming his fingers on the seat. Margaret sat, thinking. She really didn't know what was going to happen. At 8, she was not so juvenile, but still a child, and rather frightened. All she knew was that she did not want to be separated from Hawkeye. He provided a sense of security that no one else could give her.  
  
Flagg returned, motioning for them to follow him. They entered a small room, with a long table at one end, and 3 important looking men sitting at it. Hawkeye sighed nervously. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.  
  
(A/N: I'm skipping the whole trial - I tried writing it, but it was really boring.)  
  
Hawkeye beeped the horn enthusiastically as they rolled into camp. Personnel poured out of various tents, curious at Margaret's fate. They cheered as they saw her in the front seat, next to Hawkeye. Potter and BJ stood near the offices, beaming.  
  
In the space of a few short days, Margaret had grown to the age of 16. Male personnel followed her hungrily with their eyes, leering at her small frame, with her untamed platinum hair spilling down to her waist, and her sparkling blue eyes. She was thoroughly enjoying her teenage years. Hawkeye grew even more protective, escorting her everywhere, glaring at men who gazed at her. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want anyone looking at Margaret - especially at gorgeous and 16.  
  
He stopped walking, dazed at his own thoughts. Sure, Margaret was beautiful - but she was 16! Far too young for a 33 year old man to be gawking at. And hadn't he been berating the other males in camp for doing the same thing?  
  
Up ahead, Margaret turned around "Aren't you coming, Hawkeye?" she teased. Over the past week, she had come to not dislike his constant presence.  
  
One night, a violent thunderstorm shook the camp. Margaret, huddled beneath her blankets, still 16, was reminded of the night she had turned back to 2. She had been afraid to go to the Swamp to get Hawkeye. Well, she thought, not this time. She slid out of bed, and hurried across the rain splattered compound, slipping into the Swamp.  
  
She shook Hawkeye gently, trying to wake him. "What?" he mumbled, face pressed in his pillow. She shook him again, until he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. As she drifted into focus, he nodded. Without a word, he sat up, threw on his boots and robe, and followed her back to her tent. They curled up together, no longer hearing the vicious call of the wind.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cheerful. Margaret woke wrapped tightly in Hawkeye's arms. She pried herself loose, and carefully climbed over him. He woke at the sound of her shriek.  
  
"Whassa matter?" he demanded, gazing at her. He blinked. "Margaret you're..back to normal!" For indeed, her venture to the Swamp last night to get Hawkeye had brought her back to her normal age. She shrieked with joy, throwing her arms around Hawkeye's neck. "Thank you so much Hawk, I couldn't have done it without you." Not even hesitating, she briefly pressed her lips against his. A hand snaked up her back, gently holding the back of her head, keeping their lips attached. She pulled back, gazing deeply into his softly glittering eyes. "I love you," he muttered quietly, caressing her cheek. Suddenly, he pulled away from her and dropped to one knee, taking her hand. "I don't have a ring right now, but it's not nessesary. Margaret Houlihan, will you marry me?"  
  
***TBC***  
  
There you have it, folks. There will be an epilogue, and then this story is sent to the Finished pile. I shall endeavor to work on the other 3 I have posted recently, so the epilogue might take a while. Please review. Oh, and M*A*S*H Nut, those cookies never came. Oh, wait a second. *computer begins to shake, and disk drive opens, spraying cookies all over room* Oh, never mind. 


	7. Epilogue

Aww. *Sniff* My story is finished. I wanna thank all those who posted reviews - yes, even the more unfavourable ones - they really mean a lot to me. Thanks for being faithful to this story, even though I took a lot of time to get updates posted. But, it's not all sad. With this story out of the way, I'll have time to work on others.  
  
Baby Blues  
  
Epilogue  
  
The 4077th had a wedding the next week - not the first, and not the last, but the most memorable. All the personnel were amazed to find that Korea's biggest enemies actually weren't enemies - just 2 people, very much in love.  
  
And I'd like to tell you that this story had a happy ending. But I can't do that. Sadly, 3 months after her wedding, Margaret Houlihan was killed - captured, tortured, and eventually murdered by North Korean soldiers. Her body was never recovered.  
  
And Hawkeye Pierce recovered, eventually. He never remarried, never chased another girl. He remained single for the rest of his life, which also wasn't very long. 2 weeks after the war ended, he shot himself, unable to deal with first the death of his bride, and then, 3 days after returning home, the death of his father. But he had one thing that no one else in the world had. A love for his wife that really did blossom from childhood.  
  
Those of us who were around Margaret and Hawkeye will always remember them for what they were - 2 stars shining in the darkness that was the war. Their story will be told for as long as the remaining members of that M*A*S*H live - Father Francis Mulchahy, Sherman Potter, Charles Winchester, Radar O'Reilly, Max Klinger, and myself, BJ Hunnicut.  
  
***THE END***  
  
Please review! 


End file.
